Lessons Learnt
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: AU: Owen is the new biology teacher when he, literally, runs in to Ianto Jones in the corridors.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaack! **

**Firstly HUGE apologies for the insane length of time I've been away. My gorgeous boy is now almost THREE and I have been rushed off my feet. I've been reading stories on and off but haven't had time to write again, and for that I am sorry. But I'm making the effort and I really want to get back to writing for pleasure, and not just for work.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has continued to read and review my work in my absence. I can't believe people are still reading it! **

**I know I have 2 unfinished fanfics – and two rather popular ones at that – but I am starting a new one here. I will endeavour to finish the others I promise. I am taking requests if anyone has them – I spotted queries a few in my inbox from a couple of years ago, so yes, if you have a fanfic request let me know. I have also reinstated my Beta Reader profile. Who knows where I'll find the time for all this, but its SO good to be back.**

**On with the show eh?**

**AU: This fanfic is based on the characters from Torchwood but is otherwise an alternate universe. No aliens, no rifts, no immortal characters. And yes, this is another Ianto/Owen story. I do love them so.**

**Ideas, comments and reviews vastly appreciated. **

It had to be one of the strangest looking schools that Owen had ever set foot in, and he'd seen more than his fair share. He'd become a fully trained teacher four years ago and due to "questionable personality issues" he'd had to move around several times. The smiled wryly as he walked down the old style corridors, tiled walls and concrete floors, as he headed towards what he hoped was his new office. The directions he'd been given at reception were bewildering to say the least and he doubted he'd ever find his way out again at the end of the day. Spotting a short flight of steel steps he headed down them, relieved to find a wooden door displaying his name on the front. "Bingo." He said softly as he fished the key he'd been given out of his leather jacket pocket, unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. It was like he'd stepped back in time. A fairly large office to be fair, with one small window overlooking the school grounds, decorated with shelf upon shelf of books covered with a thick layer of dust, a large wooden desk, reasonably comfortable looking leather chair and in the corner stood a rather rickety looking skeleton model. Owen Harper was the new biology teacher at a small high school in a quiet village in the south Wales countryside. As he settled into the chair – pleased to discover it was as comfy as it appeared – he let out a long breath. Maybe some peace and quiet in the countryside was just what he was after. Maybe it would help. Only time would tell. Right on queue the loud shrill school bell sounded out and he soon heard the stampede of feet clattering down the hall past his door. Looking at the clock on the wall he saw it was 9am and, not for the first time in his life, Owen was running late. "Shit." He muttered as he jumped out of his seat and rushed out the door, and straight into someone.

TW

"Shit." He repeated as he picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself off before looking up to see who he'd hit.

A tall man, impeccably dressed in smart trousers with a matching waistcoat, white shirt, tie and a fob watch stood before him. He had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His face was held in a quizzical if somewhat unreadable expression.

"First day?" He asked simply, his Welsh accent immediately evident.

"How could you tell? Owen Harper, Biology. And sorry about that." Owen said with a small smile, holding his hand out to the younger man.

"Ianto Jones. History." Ianto introduced himself with a firm handshake. "Not to worry. We've all been there. Lost?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "Its a bit like a maze this place."

Ianto smiled and gave a small nod. "It is that. You want to go down that corridor and if I'm not mistaken you want the fifth door on the right." He directed, glancing down at the piece of paper Owen was holding with his schedule on. "Throwing you in at the deep end I see." He noted with a wince.

"What makes you say that?" Owen asked nervously.

"Fifth years. Rowdy bunch. What out for Williams." Ianto advised.

"I'll bear that in mind." Owen said with a grateful smile as he set off down the corridor. As he reached the room he was looking for he took a glance back at Ianto and smiled before going inside. Ianto laughed softly as he heard the noise emanating from the room as the door opened before setting off in the other direction to his own classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to those who have read, favourited and reviewed. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review.**

By lunchtime Owen already had a headache. Ianto hadn't been kidding when he'd warned him about the first class of the day, and to have them followed by a group of first years was just plain mean. Owen loved what he did, he loved his job and he loved the subject, he'd just prefer it if he could do it without the students being there. As the bell sounded and the children filed out he perched on the desk of the classroom he was currently in and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tough morning?"

Owen looked over to the door to see Ianto stood there.

"Somewhat." Owen admitted. "Joys of being the new teacher I guess. I'm sure they'll all settle down." He said as he slipped off the desk and picked up his bag which was already bulging with work to be read and marked.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked as they strolled down the corridor.

"God yes." Owen sighed as they walked into the teachers lounge. They made their way over to the coffee machine that was stationed on a counter at the far side and Ianto set to work making a couple of mugs. Instead of your usual jug of coffee that had been sat there no doubt for days, this was a proper machine dispensing real coffee. He handed one to Owen before they moved towards a couple of chairs and sat down.

"So what brings you to Wales?" Ianto asked sipping at his coffee.

"Change of scenery." Owen replied. "Bit different to London I'll give it that." He mused as he took a drink from his mug. "Wow. Now that's coffee. Not like the stuff I had at my last place. That was more sewage based I think."

Ianto laughed softly. As he opened his mouth to speak again another person settled at that table. "Hey Ianto. Good weekend?"

"Not too bad Gwen. Owen, this is Gwen Cooper. She teaches Psychology. Gwen – Owen Harper. New Biology teacher." Ianto introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you." Gwen said shaking Owen's hand and smiling. She too spoke with a Welsh accent and Owen was beginning to wonder if he was the only one who didn't as he smiled back. "How's your first day going?" She asked.

"Had worse." He said with a smirk as yet more teachers filed into the room, each grabbing coffees from the machine or water from the fridge before settling themselves at tables and sofa's across the room. The faculty was small and Owen listened closely as Ianto and Gwen pointed them all out the him. "You have Toshiko Sato – she's our IT teacher. Over there is John Smith who teaches Physics. That is Rhys William who does PE, and presumably Jack you know. He teaches English as well as being Headmaster."

Owen nodded. "Smallest teaching staff I've ever been part of." He mused.

"Worked in many schools have you?" Gwen asked.

He nodded again. "Yeah. One or two." He said finishing the last of his coffee. His track record as a teacher was hardly one to be proud of. He'd never had any trouble with the pupils. Once they'd gotten past the idea of him being new they all tended to like him. He was pretty easy going, despite his passion for what he did. No most of Owen's problems tended to stem from the faculty. He'd hadn't received an entirely glowing report from his last headmaster. A serious clash of personalities had occurred there and it was a miracle he'd stuck it out as long as he had. Desperation to stay in London really. Stay close to... well. Events had run their course and Owen had decided a fresh start somewhere different was in order and where more different than the Welsh countryside.

"Owen?"

"Huh?" Owen's head snapped up and he saw that Gwen had left and Ianto was stood looking down at him, that look on his face again.

"You okay?" Ianto asked.

Owen nodded. "Yep. Just... anyway. What did you say?"

"Lunch? Do you want any?" Ianto asked, his expression changing to one of concern.

Owen shook his head. "No I'm good thanks. I'm gonna go make a start on some paperwork." He said, gathering his things together and scurrying from the room.

"He okay?" Gwen asked as she returned to the table with a sandwich and some fruit.

Ianto shrugged. "Don't know."

"First day nerves probably." Gwen commented.

"Yeah, probably." Ianto said with a forced smile. "Back in a moment." He said as he went off to get some lunch, a niggling feeling inside that maybe all was not well with Owen and wondering if he should go check on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A****N: ****Hello! Sorry, I went on holiday. But I did make some notes whilst I was away. Just like old times really.**

**Please review x**

Harold Saxon was without doubt Owen's least favourite headmaster. His least favourite human come to that. He'd worked underneath him at his last school, a tough central London academy where what Saxon said was practically law. The rest of the teaching staff were either scared of him or worshipped him, and most of the students seemed brainwashed half the time. It was there that Owen had faced his toughest challenges as a teacher, and as a man.

He'd met Katie on her first day. She was fresh out of training and the newest addition to the large teaching faculty, where her subject was History. She'd seemed nervous and quiet and intimidated by everyone, not just Saxon. Owen had taken her a cup of tea and a biscuit to calm her nerves at the morning break when he spotted her looking anxious in the staff room, and things had gone from there. They'd become friends straight away, sharing jokes and stories about students, and she had instantly brought a bit of joy to Owen's otherwise irritating days at school. They'd begun socialising after school too, regular trips to the pub and it was after one of these that Owen made his move and kissed her. Their relationship went from strength to strength, though secret at school, and Owen had been considering asking her to move in with him when it happened.

The changes were small, subtle, almost unnoticeable at first. Katie didn't turn up for a date at a restaurant in town. When Owen rang she said she'd forgotten. A bit strange but Owen gave it no further thought. Over the next few weeks Katie became quieter, more withdrawn, much more on edge. Owen kept asking if she was okay and she said she was, just tired, overworked. After two months of this Owen got really worried when Katie missed the third attempt at a date that week. He went round to her flat and found her dead in her bedroom, a scrawled and chaotic note on the table beside her, an empty bottle of pills on the floor. Owen's world fell apart.

The suicide note was lengthy and went into great detail about what had happened. Saxon had effectively been bullying Katie since day one. Small things. Subtle things. The odd word, the odd comment, something just to get under her skin. He then kept it up, increasing the intensity. Drip drip dripping at her. Poking at her. Getting to her. But it all went unnoticed. It all went on behind closed doors, away from other teachers, even away from Owen. He'd never suspected a thing. The pressure got too much. She couldn't see a way out. It took over her life, her mind, and ultimately it ended it. Owen went to the police of course, even tackled Saxon himself. "No evidence." "Her word against mine." Saxon was a well respected headmaster with a glowing career behind him. Katie was a new girl, a fresh faced teacher, a naïve young women who couldn't handle the pressure of teaching classes at a top school.

Owen left for Wales the following day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A****N: ****Thank you for all the favourites and the reviews. I appreciate them all. Do keep them coming.**

Owen gathered up the books from the last class of the day and stuffed them into his overflowing bag. Heaving it onto his shoulder he was glad his first week had come to an end and set off out the classroom door, keen to make a swift exit. Students seem to have disappeared the instant they left their classes so he at least had clear corridors to wander down as he made his way towards the front doors.

"Owen!"

He turned when he heard a voice calling his name, and spotted Ianto walking towards him.

"A few of us are off to the pub later. End of the week and all that. Will you join us?" Ianto asked.

"Another time maybe." Owen shock his head gently.

"Are... are you okay Owen? You seem... lost?" Ianto ventured cautiously, not wanting to pry.

Owen smiled a little. "Yeah you could call it that." He replied cryptically. "I just... its been a long week and I'm not really in the mood to be honest."

Ianto bobbed his head. "Okay." He replied. "Any plans for the weekend?" He asked as he joined Owen in walking out to the car park.

"Other than an insane amount of marking? No." Owen said as he heaved his bag into the boot of his car, books spilling out immediately.

"Look if you want to grab a beer tomorrow night say. There's not much to do really in the village, but there's a nice little pub just outside. Not easy being the new kid at school. Even when you're the teacher." Ianto suggested.

Owen smiled as he walked round to his car door, searching for some excuse to use. Its not that he didn't like Ianto, and he appreciated the effort he was going to, it was just that he didn't look forward to the inevitable questions about his life before this school. Questions about his family, about Katie, why he'd moved from London. None of it was particularly pleasant to listen to.

"I'll see you on Monday." Ianto said, obviously giving up on the idea, as he opened his car door.

"Wait." Owen replied quickly. "Maybe... a beer sounds good. What time tonight?"

Ianto smiled. "9 o'clock. The Oak Tree. Do you know it?"

Owen nodded. "I'll see you later." He said getting into his car and driving off.

Ianto slipped into the front seat of his car, closed the door and smiled again. There was something about Owen. Something that had his attention, and that hadn't happened in a while. Not since Jack anyway. Ianto had dated Jack Harkness for a few months but it had ended abruptly when Jack had gone on sabbatical for three months suddenly. He came back but he seemed different and things had never picked up again, despite Jack's pleas. Ianto knew the dangers of inter-staff dating – and it wasn't like he was even sure Owen was gay – but something about Owen made him want to find out. As he pulled out of the car park and headed for home he wondered whether tonight would be the start of something, or whether he'd at least find out what was behind the sadness in Owen's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A****N: ****Thank you for reading. Please keep reviewing. **

Owen had arrived home quickly, his apartment just a short drive from the school. It was small and in total contrast to the one he'd had in London, but it was clean and affordable, and for now that was all that mattered to him. Dropping his bag by the door as he went inside he decided his work could wait until tomorrow. He'd had more than enough this week, and may be a night out at the pub was just what the doctor ordered. Wandering into the kitchen he checked his fridge, and finding nothing remotely edible pulled out a can of beer instead and drank it.

"Take out it is then." He said to himself, grabbing the menu from the top of the fridge and studying it. Truth be told there was never anything but beer and a bottle of questionable milk in Owen's fridge; he hadn't cooked for a long time. He sighed as he tossed the menu back onto the counter. "Maybe Ianto's right." He mused quietly. "Maybe I am lost." He sighed again as he wandered off into the bedroom.

TW

Ianto was sat at a small table in the corner of the pub with his closest friend from school, Tosh to his left. Jack, Gwen and Rhys were propping up the bar nearby and seemed content in their own company, despite the occasional glance Jack threw his way.

"He's looking at you again." Tosh murmured with a small smile as she took a sip from her glass of wine.

Ianto shook his head. "He can look all he wants. He knows where we stand." He said as he checked his watch and saw it was approaching 9.20pm.

"Somewhere else you'd rather be?" Tosh teased.

"No. I just asked Owen to come. Doesn't look like he's going to make it." Ianto replied drinking from his partially empty pint glass.

"He seems a bit strange to me." Tosh admitted. "All very quiet. Don't really know much about him." She added. "Cute though."

Ianto's head shot round to look at her.

"Yeah I've known you for almost 5 years Ianto. I know what you're thinking." She teased again.

Ianto blushed softly as his lips twitched with a smirk. "He just seems to be... lost. Mysterious. Sad. I don't know."

"Well now is your chance to find out." Tosh nodded in the direction of the door where Owen had walked in, nodding a greeting at Ianto as he headed to the bar to get a drink before joining them.

"Sorry I'm late. Argument with the local Chinese." He said as he sat on the spare seat beside Ianto.

Ianto looked at him puzzled.

Owen laughed softly. "The Golden Dragon? They lost my order."

"Ah. Makes more sense." Ianto smiled. "Glad you made it in the end. Been a long week."

"You're telling me." Owen replied, as a roar of laughter went up from where Jack, Gwen and Rhys were at the bar. "He's not your average headmaster is he?"

"No. Not at all." Ianto replied.

Tosh smirked a little. "Jack's very relaxed when it comes to his job. Very interested in his staff."

"Yeah he seems interested in Gwen alright." Owen commented as he took a drink from his beer.

"Jack's like that with everyone. Gwen's married to Rhys, though you wouldn't know it to look at them." Ianto explained.

"Really?" Owen's eyes widened.

Ianto nodded. "Couple of years now."

"And Jack doesn't mind? Inter-staff relations and all that?" Owen asked.

"Jack isn't really in a position to stop them." Tosh remarked in a not so subtle tone.

Owen looked over at her. "Jack and...?"

"Me." Ianto said softly. "For about three months last year." He said seemingly embarrassed.

"Oh." Owen said. "Sorry." He added.

Ianto shook his head. "No need."

Silence fell on the table as Owen took in all the information and Ianto tried to hide in his empty glass.

"My round is it?" Tosh said suddenly before scurrying off to the bar, leaving the boys alone. As she reached the bar Jack made his way over, settling into her empty seat.

"Owen, do you mind if I have a word with Ianto alone?" He asked.

"Sure." Owen said getting up.

"The answers going to be no Jack, so don't waste your time." Ianto said before getting up himself and walking out the pub.

"Right." Jack said, crestfallen. "Good first week Owen?" He asked, his jovial tone back.

"Not bad." Owen replied. "Is... is he okay?" He asked, gesturing towards the door.

Jack sighed. "Probably not. But that's my doing, not yours. Can I get you another drink?" He asked.

Owen shook his head. "No thanks. I'll go check on him. Have a good night Jack." He said before making his way outside to find Ianto.


End file.
